Tu n'as rien vu ?
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. "Cass, ta foutue lame angélique ne peut pas me faire le moindre mal. Tu crois pas que ça mérite une explication ?" Ou quand une chasse au wendigo oblige Castiel à se dévoiler plus qu'il ne le voudrait...


**Hello à tous ! Me revoilà avec une petite idée qui restait dans un coin de ma tête depuis longtemps déjà :)**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages. **

**Spoilers: Aucun, je sais même pas trop où on se situe. Mais largement après la saison 12 en tous cas !**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: K+**

**NB: Le wendigo que je décris ici est bien plus humain que celui montré dans la série, dans le sens où, physiquement, il ressemble à un homme normal ! Sa psychologie est bien moins "animale" également :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Tu n'as rien vu ?**

_Son of BITCH._

Il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de le présenter quand Sammy était complètement KO dans un coin, Cass coincé au beau milieu d'un cercle de feu sacré, et lui, plaqué contre un des murs pourris de cette baraque laissée à l'abandon. Alors, soit ils se faisaient vraiment vieux, mais honnêtement, il n'y croyait pas trop à celle-là, soit certains monstres prenaient beaucoup trop la confiance et viraient psychopathes manipulateurs, simplement pour avoir le plaisir d'être ceux qui tueraient les frères Winchester et leur ange attitré. Et à en croire le nombre de cadavres qui les avait – trop – clairement conduits ici, et la lame angélique de Cass désormais sous sa gorge, le wendigo qu'ils avaient traqué faisait clairement partie de cette catégorie.

Dean s'agita, mais la prise du wendigo se resserra, un sourire satisfait dansant sur son visage aux yeux de glace.

« Winchester, j'espérais bien vous voir arriver jusqu'ici. »

Sa voix sifflante lui arracha un frisson et il fit de son mieux pour rester aussi impassible que son adversaire.

« Je suis juste… Déçu, que cela ait été aussi facile. Surtout avec un ange dans l'équipe. »

Le sarcasme fit brutalement bouillir ses veines, et il eut envie de foutre son poing dans la gueule de cette monstruosité quand il jeta un coup d'œil intéressé, presque affamé, en direction de Cass, toujours prisonnier des flammes.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de goûter la chair angélique, poursuivit-il et l'envie de se débattre se fit plus mordante à la pensée que ce _connard _envisageait de…, Doucement mon beau. » s'amusa-t-il en se tournant vers lui, la lame appuyée plus fortement contre sa gorge

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le sien aurait déjà pulvérisé l'abomination face à lui. Abomination qui passa son regard de lui, à Cass, pour revenir sur lui.

« J'aime jouer avec ma nourriture, je l'avoue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras pas à assister à _ça_. »

Le wendigo jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Cass, sans relâcher sa prise, et les yeux de Dean accrochèrent ceux de l'ange. Il y vit sa fureur, sa colère, sa frustration, sa peur… Et quelque chose se noua dans son estomac.

« Tu seras mort avant que tu ne me voies tuer ton frère. Et ton petit copain. »

Que… ?

Son attention se reporta immédiatement sur son adversaire qui lui sourit en raffermissant sa prise sur l'arme céleste.

« Bonne nuit Dean.

\- Non, DEAN ! »

Il ferma les yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Une douleur aiguë déchira sa gorge.

Et disparut presque aussitôt.

Une seconde.

Cinq secondes…

« Comment… ? »

Le sifflement abasourdi du wendigo lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il le vit, les yeux écarquillés, son regard passant de l'arme immaculée à son cou.

« Comment est-ce que… ? »

Il ne laissa pas passer sa chance.

Il décocha une droite au wendigo, récupéra l'arme lâchée sous le coup de la surprise et le transperça.

Il retira la lame et le cadavre s'effondra.

Il s'autorisa enfin à laisser échapper une profonde expiration tandis que sa main libre venait palper sa gorge, les vestiges fantômes de la douleur semblant toujours là.

« Dean… ? »

La voix de Cass le ramena à l'instant présent et il se précipita vers l'ange quand il réalisa que son meilleur ami était toujours coincé.

« Je vais te sortir de là mon pote, bouge-pas. »

Il se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il jeta immédiatement sur les flammes, et quand Cass sortit du cercle, il la récupéra avant de se saisir presque immédiatement des bras de l'ange, s'assurant avec une attention peut-être démesurée qu'il allait bien.

« Cass, ça va ? »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui brillait dans les prunelles bleues, et il fronça les sourcils en se trouvant incapable de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Le silence ne le rassura pas, pas plus que l'immobilité de l'ange, alors il l'appela à nouveau.

Cette fois, Cass cligna des yeux et sembla revenir parmi eux.

« Je vais… Je vais bien, je… »

Il détourna le regard, et Dean fronça d'autant plus les sourcils.

« Je vais m'occuper de Sam. »

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Cass s'était déjà précipité dans le coin où gisait la masse inerte qu'était son petit frère. Cass toucha le front de Sammy qui grommela alors quelque chose tout en papillonnant des yeux.

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, attendant que Sam revienne dans le monde des vivants.

« Mm ? Cass ? Dean ? Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement en se redressant, une expression confuse et douloureuse sur le visage

\- T'as une sale tête Sammy, plaisanta Dean avec un demi-sourire

\- Ouais bah, t'es pas mon genre non plus. » répliqua son frère en se relevant prudemment, Cass en guise de soutien

Sam lâcha un nouveau grognement avant de passer son regard de l'un à l'autre.

« Non, sérieux, j'ai loupé quoi ?

\- Le wendigo t'a assommé, piégé Cass dans de l'huile sacrée et était à deux doigts de m'égorger quand… »

Dean s'interrompit pour observer l'arme de Cass qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, et il réalisa… Oui, le wendigo avait été à deux doigts de l'égorger. Il n'y avait _aucune chance_ qu'il se sorte de cette situation. _Il sentait encore la morsure de la lame contre sa peau bordel._

« Dean ? »

Il cessa de regarder la lame pour dévisager son frère.

« Il allait me tuer. Sammy, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et pourtant… »

Il lui jeta l'arme.

« Ca ne m'a rien fait. Il m'a tranché la gorge et _ça ne m'a rien fait._ »

Sam plissa les yeux et fit tourner l'arme angélique entre ses mains. Une minute passa avant qu'il n'ouvre sa paume et n'appuie le métal dessus.

« Sammy ? » interrogea Dean en voyant les lèvres de son frère se tordre alors que la lame entaillait sa chair

L'instant d'après, Sam montrait sa main d'où coulait une ligne de sang.

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

Dean dut arborer une bitch face digne de celles de son foutu petit frère.

« Evidemment que je suis sûr, bitch ! s'exclama-t-il en récupérant la lame, Ca ne s'invente pas ce genre de truc. »

Il dévoila sa paume et y pressa le métal à son tour. La lame glissa et une ligne de douleur l'accompagna. Mais quand il éloigna l'arme, la douleur disparut presque aussitôt, ne laissant que sa paume.

Sans aucune trace de coupure.

Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux écarquillés de son frère qui dévisagea à nouveau sa propre main.

« Comment… »

L'instant d'après, Sam dévisageait Cass.

« Cass, c'est quoi ce délire ? »

oOo

La porte du bunker claqua et Castiel descendit l'escalier sans rien dire.

« Cass, bon sang, pourquoi tu fuis la conversation comme ça ? »

L'ange s'arrêta au pied des escaliers et ferma les yeux. Depuis qu'ils avaient tué ce wendigo, ni Sam, ni Dean n'avaient lâché l'affaire. Tous deux voulaient comprendre pourquoi sa lame n'affectait pas Dean. Et il comprenait parfaitement leur incrédulité. C'est juste qu'il…

Il se passa une main sur le visage et voulut se remettre en mouvement quand une main se saisit de son épaule et lui fit faire volte-face.

Dean…

« Mec, sans déconner, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Et même sa propre voix ne lui sembla pas convaincante.

« Cass… intervint Sam alors qu'il déposait leurs sacs sur la table, Le prend pas mal, mais tu mens très mal. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ravalant la réplique qu'il avait déjà lancée à la tête du cadet des Winchester quelques années auparavant.

« C'est juste… admit-il avec réticence, Ce n'est rien d'important. Vraiment. Laissez-tomber. »

Il porta sa main gauche à sa manche droite, et le geste n'échappa pas à Dean.

« Cass, ta foutue lame angélique ne peut pas me faire le moindre mal. Tu crois pas que ça mérite une explication ? Merde, si ça avait pas été le cas, je me serais fait buter par ce wendigo, t'en as conscience ?! »

Quelque chose s'éveilla sous sa peau. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un sentiment qui l'empêchait de repenser à cet affrontement avec le wendigo sans perdre le contrôle.

« Merci Dean. »

Et sa voix sembla étrangement froide.

« J'en ai bien conscience. Je te rappelle que j'étais là, et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour te sortir de là. »

La colère s'échauffait sous sa grâce. Surtout dirigée contre lui-même en se revoyant si impuissant. Dans l'impossibilité totale de venir en aide à celui qu'il…

« Super, gronda Dean, T'as rien pu faire. Mais c'est quand même _ta _lame qui a permis qu'on s'en sorte. Alors, je te le redemande une nouvelle fois, pourquoi ? »

Castiel détourna le regard, sa gorge étrangement nouée. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Pas comme ça. Surtout pas comme ça.

« Tu te fous de moi là ?! »

La rage contenue du chasseur s'écrasa contre sa grâce qui s'agita avec plus d'ardeur.

« Dean, intervint Sam, Je pense pas que t'aies besoin de…

\- Quoi Sam ? Pas besoin de s'énerver ?! Merde, si on ne s'énerve pas, il ne nous dit _rien_. Pas vrai Cass ? »

L'acidité de la question le poignarda en pleine poitrine et il jeta un regard noir à Dean.

« Dès qu'on en vient aux mystères angéliques, il n'y a plus personne. »

Son poing droit se serra.

« Des années qu'on se connaît, et finalement, on en revient toujours aux mêmes sujets. »

Sa grâce _crissa._

« On est que des humains, hein ? Des singes sans poils indignes de connaître les secrets des foutus emplumés que vous êtes, c'est ça ?!

\- Crois-moi Dean, tu ne VEUX PAS connaître l'explication. »

Sa voix avait pris des allures d'orages, et il pouvait jurer que l'air crépitait autour de lui.

Apparemment, sa réaction était suffisante pour que Sam comprenne qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber.

« Et moi, je t'assure que si. »

Dean, en revanche…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer le tumulte au fond de son âme.

« La lame d'un ange est liée à sa grâce, et par extension à ses sentiments. »

Sa remarque provoqua un froid étrange dans la pièce.

« Les sentiments ? Cass, excuse-moi mais, est-ce que les anges ne sont pas supposés ne _pas_ avoir de sentiments ? »

La prudence dans le ton de Sam lui arracha presque un sourire avant qu'il ne soupire.

« Je sais que cela peut sembler étrange, mais les anges _ont_ des sentiments. Simplement, nous sommes _supposés _n'en avoir que pour notre famille céleste. Ce sont les sentiments à l'égard des humains qui sont… prohibés. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dean qui, même s'il semblait encore dubitatif, n'était au moins plus en colère.

« Et donc ? C'est quoi le rapport avec ta lame ? »

Il y avait une certaine impatience dans le ton de l'aîné des Winchester qui lui donna envie de se masser les tempes.

« Les anges sont capables de sentiments, répéta-t-il, Et une lame angélique ne pourra jamais… »

Il l'avait déjà fait. Il l'avait déjà _dit_. Ca ne devrait pas être si dur de recommencer.

« Ne pourra jamais quoi Cass ? »

Et la voix attentive de Sam l'encouragea à terminer.

« Elle ne pourra jamais blesser les personnes qu'un ange aime. »

Un silence lui répondit.

« Cass… »

Il croisa le regard ébahi de Sam et il sut. Il sut que le cadet des Winchester avait compris la portée de ses paroles.

« Attends mec, c'est pas logique… »

Il se tourna vers Dean.

« Ton arme a blessé Sam. Ca veut dire quoi, que tu l'aimes pas ?

\- Je… Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

\- Quoi ? Sammy, attends, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais Sam avait déjà récupéré ses affaires et fui la pièce.

« Cass… Qu'est-ce…

\- Dean. »

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

« Ma lame ne pourra jamais blesser la personne que _j'aime._ »

Il accentua le dernier mot.

Et il vit le raisonnement se faire dans les yeux verts.

Dean se figea.

« Mec, tu… »

Et quelque chose dans sa voix, dans sa façon d'être, agaça Castiel.

« Par pitié Dean, ne fais pas l'étonné. »

Dean plissa les yeux.

« De quoi tu…

\- De ça Dean ! »

Il le désigna de haut en bas.

« De ta réaction, reprit-il, N'agis pas comme si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant de mes sentiments.

\- Cass… »

Et la retenue dont Dean fit preuve… Sa nervosité…

Un affreux pressentiment fleurit en sa grâce.

« Comment j'aurais pu… »

Il ne savait pas.

Il n'avait pas… Il n'avait pas compris. Comment… Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir compris ?!

« Dean. »

Il refusa que sa voix tremble.

« Je te l'ai dit. Aux portes de la mort, je te l'ai _dit_. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. Avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent sous la compréhension et que ses traits ne trahissent quelque chose dont Castiel refusait d'être le témoin.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, gronda-t-il, sa grâce sifflant de colère

\- Pas comme…

\- Avec _pitié_ Dean. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« J'ai bien conscience que mes sentiments ne sont pas les bienvenus, et qu'ils ne seront jamais réciproques. Je m'y suis fait.

\- Cass…

\- Mais il est hors de question que tu aies pitié de moi, tu m'entends ?! »

Sa rage couvait. Parce que ses sentiments, même non partagés, n'étaient pas une malédiction.

Ils étaient sa force.

« Cass, ce n'est pas… »

Il refusa de voir une seconde de plus cette _foutue pitié_.

Il se détourna.

« Non, s'il-te-plaît on… On peut en parler, on… »

En parler ?

Il retint un rire sans joie.

C'était un peu tard pour en parler…

« _Cass… _»

Le désespoir dans sa voix pourrait presque lui faire croire que…

« Mon pote, on… »

Sa grâce grinça et il serra ses poings.

« On quoi Dean ? »

Il lui jeta un regard de glace par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu as voulu connaître la raison pour laquelle ma lame ne t'affectait pas, tu l'as. »

Dean était figé, son bras immobilisé en l'air comme s'il avait tenté de l'attraper, avant de changer d'avis.

« L'explication ne te plaît pas ? Elle te gêne ? Te met mal à l'aise ? »

Quelque chose brilla dans les prunelles vertes, mais il n'était pas en état d'y prêter attention.

« Je ne te demande rien Dean. Je ne te demanderai jamais rien, ajouta-t-il sans le lâcher du regard, Alors fais ce que j'ai appris à faire avec _mes _sentiments. »

Dean voulut ouvrir la bouche mais il l'interrompit.

« Vis avec. »

**Fin**

* * *

**Hum... Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je me résous à écrire "Fin" sans que ces deux-là ne soient ensemble. (Fallait bien que ça arrive x))**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré ça, et qu'on se retrouvera sur un autre écrit, je sais pas quand :)**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


End file.
